In Like Ed
"In Like Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which The Eds become suspicious of Kevin and decide to spy on him. Plot Eddy has big plans to get rid of all the old junk he's accumulated by having a garage sale although he's quickly driven to despair by Ed and Edd's ridiculously low prices. However they're not the only sale on the block for it seems Kevin has had the same idea and he's making big bucks. How does he do it? Well according to Eddy he's obviously got some sort of sneaky insider information service going on, how else would he know exactly what everyone wants? Eddy's so sure that Kevin's caught up in some sort of foul play that he coerces Double D into setting up a covert spying operation to keep tabs on his whereabouts. Naturally Edd can oblige with all sorts of weird n wonderful inventions to help them along the way but at the end of the day it all goes inevitably pear-shaped. Ed - as The Claw death-slides in on his tongue with a vengeance; Double D - complete with 'suspect-there's-truth-serum-in-the-punch' analysis detector in his pocket goes undercover and poses as Nazz and Eddy himself just causes the usual trouble. Its not until a very long time has passed that it dawns on the Eds that what they've stumbled upon is not a gang of spies at all - its simply Jimmy's birthday party and they've managed to ruin it ... its time to go out with a bang, quite literally! Quotes *'Kevin': spotting Ed bathing in a bird bath "I think Ed found his calling in life." Rolf: "Edboy reminds me to water my yams." Kevin: "Good one!" Rolf: "This is no joke." ---- *'Ed': "I am the claw!" ---- *'Rolf': Eddy gatecrashing the party "You have an invite, over-dressed Ed-boy?" Eddy: for suave "The crow caws at midnight" Rolf: unmoved "And the cat sours the basil. Rolf would love to talk politics but I must see your invite." Eddy: "No problem stretch ... Look! Who's that hairy beast eating all the dip?" Rolf: confused "Nana?" ---- *'Ed': as the other kids - all covered in baking soda - angrily advance "Oh cool! This reminds me of the movie 'Zombies from the Deep Freeze - A Cash Cow'. This is the part where we'll be torn to pieces, stuffed into ice cube trays, and frozen and used to cool their drinks!" Edd: "Non-alcoholic, I hope?" ---- *'Sarah': "You're right Jimmy. He's still breathing." Jimmy: "Too bad." ---- *'Eddy': (after seeing Ed make weird noises) "Did you eat breakfast this moring, Ed?" (he then grabs a blender from a box) "Here, give this to Double D to put on the table." Ed: "Sevice is my middle toe! Check please!" Eddy: "You should've ate breakfast Ed." Trivia *Jimmy celebrates his birthday in this episode. *Many of Edd's inventions appear in this episode such as: **Baking Powder Vapor Barrier **Grappling Hook Gun **Transmitter Broom **Jet Pack **Recorder Bucket **X-Ray Goggles *Level 2 of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures ("Pin the Tail on the Ed") has a similar plot to this episode, where you play as the Eds to get into Jimmy's birthday party, but by going under the sewer and fighting sewer gators and trying to destroy all the piñatas. *This episode is a parody of the film Ocean's Eleven. Eddy obviously plays the role of Danny Ocean, Ed & Edd play the role of the henchmen, and Jimmy's birthday party is like the casino at Las Vegas where they will both be robbed and heisted. *Here's a list of overpriced items at Eddy's table: The helmet from Ready, Set, Ed- $50 A bottlecap- $10 A Torn Glove- $25 Water (not including a cup)- $10 A Cup to hold the water- $15 Eddy's School Photo- $20 A Screw- $5 A Pencil- $10 A toothbrush- $15 A carton of milk (yuck)- $50 Video This clip was provided by hellsniper911 on youtube. KpYQ9TgA5xM Category:Episodes Category:Season 2